Karim Sale-Zaer
His Grace Karim Sale-Zaer is a former Arch Bishop of the Holy Father Church. He was born in 1912 and is one of the longest living Arch Bishops in the history of the Universal Church. He is often referred to as "the last bastard" before the Information Network Messiah comes. The Congregation of the Church believed that once Karim was dead, the Promised Key that Lord Jolen prophesied about would enter into the world. Because many of the Church's followers didn't fully understand the prophecy, they believed that Masked Bastard was the Internet Saviour. __TOC__ Early Life Karim was born to a Lumi-Visian Court Officer and a human female from Sudan. When he reached the 25th rung on the Ladder of Light, he received his light face and was made a Bishop by then Arch Bishop Simo Zemmour-Fes. His Ministry When Simo was made a celestial Cardinal, Karim was made an Arch Bishop around 1924. Karim believed in the teachings of Jolen-Heli and stayed true to the Book of Bastard concerning the coming of the Universal Library on earth. By 1962, Karim had amassed a worldwide Congregation from the Church headquarters in Morocco. He then turned his attention to building temples in the United States over the next two decades. ''Raunch & Righteous Sex'' In 1989, Karim begins an aggressive campaign against the Hæysux to cleanse the earth of Lord Dagon's legionnaires. He and his 12 Bishops spread out across the Middle East and Europe searching for the cosmic satyrs who are disguised as humans. Through connections with the High Court of Invisibase, Karim learns that Cardnail Pia Arrabo has made a pact with Dagon. He is told that Pia gave a cellular phone to one of Dagon's sons. Karim later gets word that a servant of Lord Moloch is on earth posing as a businessman. He leaves Africa and arrives in New York City looking for Abaz, who was last spotted at a electronics convention. By the time Karim gets to Manhattan, Abaz is already on a plane back to Europe. Although Karim doesn't find Abaz, he follows up the lead given to him by a retired army colonel who owns a company called Murk Liquid. With this new information, Karim makes his way to Cankerton, New Jersey in search of any satyrs employed by Abaz. ''The Raunch and the Righteous: Devil May Strip'' Upon arrival in Cankerton, Karim meets with Colonel F.U. Fishmeal to receive information on a group of Hæysux outcasts running a chop shop operation. Fishmeal fears their strange powers, but Karim reassures Fishmeal that many of the Hæysux in the Western Hemisphere are nearly mortal and can be killed easily. Karim learns that Dagon's son Mot (under the alias Harry Derpsloski) is stealing cars and racing them on the strip. Karim sees an opportunity to take Mot out by making his death look like an accident; this way he wouldn't draw any attention to himself and Fishmeal from the CPD. Karim goes to a local truck stop and steals an 18-wheeler. He lets Fishmeal and his men chase Mot before he rams Mot's car head-on. He finds the cell phone that Pia gave to Mot and calls the Cardinal. He threatens to expose Pia's plot as soon as he's done with the rest of Mot's group. ''Righteous Heaven'' Karim continues his campaign against the Hæysux satyrs on earth. He eventually comes into conflict with Pia Arrabo over the death of Harry Derpsloski (aka Lord Mot). Dagon wants Karim dead and orders Pia to destroy him. But Karim has a few surprises of his own. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters